chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Tenennbaum
Crewman Sean Tennenbaum was an enlisted sailor that served aboard the UNSC Ontario, a frigate that was sent on a mission into Border Space. He also participated in the later Skirmish Over Tears of Piety. Biography Not much is known about Sean Tennenbaum. He was born in 3216 on Mars in the small town of Barnsville and enlisted into the Navy very recently. He only had three weeks of service under his belt by the time the Ontario shipped out. Tennenbaum wasn't known to take risks when he couldn't afford it, so his advancement has been slower at best. He always wanted to do his job and do it well to impress his commanding officers, but didn't want to do something that could screw it up and point fingers at him. Tennenbaum worked as a mechanical technician aboard the ship and had experience working with the Ontario's electrical systems. It was a personal point of pride that he could rewire the ship's fuses and reset the breakers blindfolded. Tennenbaum was on board the Ontario when it was assigned to enter Border Space to head to the planet of Tears of Piety on February 10th, 3235. During the voyage, he was part of the ship's skeleton crew that kept most of the essential systems running while a majority of the crew was in cryosleep. During this time, he met Sally Acorn who was likewise awake, although she was unwilling to brave the chills of the cryotube for a day longer. Sally initiated conversation with Tennenbaum, who was hesitant on speaking to her. However, by the end of the conversation, Sean saw that he made a new friend in the Princess. The next day, Tennenbaum got into a heated argument with Miles Prower - over which superhero was better. This friendly, yet heavy banter showed that he was getting much more used to those around him and was adjusting more to the ship. Sally possibly may have cured a lot of his anxiety when she came up to say hi. Tennenbaum later participated in a small battle that the Ontario had over Tears of Piety on March 1st. During the fighting, he and the team he was a part of had to work fast to ensure that power was constantly being routed from the fusion reactor to the rest of the vessel. During the fighting, an explosion broke out killing a good number of his team, but Tennenbaum survived and even helped command the group of engineers. By the end of the battle, The ''Ontario ''managed to get away from the planet and Tennenbaum was personally congratulated by the Captain for his bravery. Captain Ekdal told him that good men were hard to find and that he was personally putting him in for a promotion to Petty Officer Third Class. Personality Sean Tennenbaum was the very model of a cautious crewman. He wanted to do his job right but he never wanted to overstep his bounds. He was seen as a timid young man who wasn't 100% comfortable with a closed environment like a ship. He was generally quiet to anybody who wasn't a part of his unit or tech division. He wasn't much of a conversation initiator, but when he did talk to someone he liked, he was known to be a bit more chatty. One thing that is of note about his personal makeup is that when pushed to a point where his life is in severe danger, a heavy sense of self-preservation awakens in Tennenbaum. He starts to fight it though any means he can. Gone is the timidness. Gone is the quiet crewman. Instead, what remains is a strikingly agile and commanding young man who gets things done in no seconds flat. Trivia *He was known not to be very friendly with techs that worked in the Propulsion area of the ship, citing that he doesn't "mix well" with them. *He was a big fan of Superman and took his side in the superhero debate against Miles. Category:Character Category:Human Category:UNSC Category:Military Category:Mars